A collaborative repository is a repository that is configured to enable multiple users to perform collaborative operations with regard to content. For instance, the collaborative repository may enable the users to collaboratively edit the content. The collaborative repository may have additional functionality, such as tracking (e.g., version history tracking), managing, and securing the content and synchronizing the content across multiple devices.
Regardless whether a user creates a new collaborative repository or attempts to use a collaborative repository that is created by someone else, the user typically wants to store content in the collaborative repository so that other users may collaborate with the user regarding the content. If the content already exists, the user often clicks through folders in a file system to locate the content, right-clicks the content to initiate a copy or move operation, navigates back to a folder that represents the collaborative repository, and right clicks in the folder to paste the content therein. If the content does not yet exist, the user often starts from scratch to generate the content.